Dangerous Love
by Eliza-Fae
Summary: Through horrors and death even the most unlikely love is blossomed. However such a love can be a curse. A dangerous curse. Thus begins Dangerous Love. Warnings:Sensitive topics/themes/issues, strong violence, strong language, and moderate sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

The stench of blood was overwhelmingly nauseating as the seeped down the once cream walls

Chapter 1- Hermione's Summer

A/N: This is my first chapter of a long series. I respectively apologise for any sensitive and infuriating topics but there is reason why such a topic is there. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just the plot and some of the characters that I have made up.

The stench of blood was overwhelmingly nauseating as it seeped down the once cream walls. The room once filled with tasteful furniture, consisted of a single mattress, a large wooden box and a shiny suitcase with the Hogwarts crest printed on one side. The window was barred but still light penetrated the pitiful room, shining off the word painted with pig blood on the opposing wall. '_Mudblood_' it said, the word echoed through the soul of the girl standing, horrified, in the middle of the room. She stared at it in disbelief and fear. A cruel, malice laugh echoed through the room from behind her. She turned in fury only to be slapped forcibly to the hard, dusty wooden floor. She tried to stand but he kicked her in the ribs, the blow sprawled her to the floor as she clutched her side in pain, blood from her lips seeped down as she bit back a scream. He bent over her to whisper in her ear, his heavy, drunken breath wafted through her flaring nose, and she almost gagged. Almost.

"I know your secret, _sister_, I know what you are." He whispered sharply in her ear, his warm breathe gave her shivers. "Things like _you _shouldn't be allowed to exist." He stood and strode out the room, not before smirking triumphantly at her, his brown merciless eyes gleamed with evil and superiority. How she wanted to carve those eyes out. The door banged shut and the sound of four locks echoed through invisible cracks, there was no escape.

The girl crawled painfully to her mattress and crawled into a ball, sobbing. Her frail hands tore at her greasy brown hair; her dull, haunted brown eyes stared at the window with dreams of escape, wishing her friends would come rescue her. They never did, not since second year; she shuddered as she remembered that dreadful year. She closed her eyes to block out the smell and sight of her room and herself. It was only three weeks into the summer holiday, but it felt like a year. There was no escape. Attempted escape meant being locked in a room with a drunken stranger all night, but if they were continuous the punishments got harsher and more painful: whips, fire, and gangs were all just the start of the sick torture.

The guy who does such things to a seventeen year old? Corrie was his name, he was her step brother. After her mother's death, from cancer, her father thought she needed a new mother and married a random stranger who had a seventeen year old son. Then her father died in a 'car accident', murder she thought, and she went into the custody of her step-mother, Hilda. She was a living nightmare, she took away all her possessions except her books which she hid under her floorboards and sealed it with magic so no-one could find them. She also hid her mother's bracelet and memorable pictures and some money she had saved in a treasure box hidden there, but her only weapon was safe elsewhere, in a secret compartment of her trunk, easily accessible but she dared not use it yet, for her step brother was also a half-blood wizard.

The girl sat in despair as she thought of ways to overcome Corrie; she needed the right time, when he was weak and without his wand. The idea suddenly popped into her head, she knew a weakness and she would use it. Thinking of every strategic angle and detail she planned her escape, if all went well she would be free, if not…well she would never see daylight again. It was almost nightfall so she needed to work fast. Quietly she ripped her floorboards open and started heaving her books out, then grabbing her wand hastily she performed a simple expanding spell which allowed her to fit an incredibly unlimited volume of possessions in her trunk, it took her around an hour to heave every book into her case and then her treasure box, stowing her wand in the wooden box next to her mattress she fixed the dusty floor boards. And then she waited. And waited. And waited.

It was around midnight, by her count, when Corrie decided to have his nightcap and visit his sister. Ignoring the overpowering stench of blood she sat waiting on her mattress, peaking out her window she saw the full moon and the glistening stars and longed to feel the summer breeze that ruffled through the tree tops. Her door creaked open and Corrie staggered inside, shutting it behind him. His black hair was carefully fixed with a ridiculous amount of oil and his creamy face was covered with violent red spots with yellow puss waiting to burst out. He staggered over, still clutching a bottle of fire whiskey and flumped down, leaning over her so he was on top, he then dropped the bottle and with one hand groped her body, ripping at her already torn shirt and with the other he began undoing his trousers…

It was then that she leant over and grabbed her wand and pointed it to his head.

"Stupefy!" she shouted with all her might and he slumped unconscious on top of her. Heaving him off her she wriggled free and grabbed her case, running as fast as she could down the green carpet stairs and out the polished mahogany door. She then stuck her wand out and the magical bus, the Knight Bus appeared, just as she boarded she heard his angry screams, all adrenaline deserted her. They echoed through the still, warm night. She stood horrified as she saw his shadow from the window. Stanley Shunpike greeted her.

"Please, get me out of here!" She cried and off they went into the night, she gave him a sickle and sat down. Tears rolled down her pale, malnourished face, she sobbed with joy. She had escaped.

"Whatcha crying for?" Stan said as he peered questionably at her.

"I can't say, can you take me to Hogwarts?" she replied.

"Sure thing, whatcha want to go there for?" Stan asked again, his voice was high pitched and oddly comforting.

"I need to see Dumbledore." She said, looking away from Stan's inquisitive eyes, luckily he asked no more questions. They arrived ten minutes later and after thanking the pair warmly, she stepped into the open air, sighing as she peered up at the shadowed castle. She, Hermione Granger, was home.

The walk up to the ancient castle was slow but she loved it. For the first time in weeks she could breathe the clean summer air and feel the soft, cool breeze ruffle through her hair. She felt the crunching ground between her toes (she didn't have time to grab shoes) and she was able to look up into the open sky, and take joy in seeing the beautiful, multi-coloured stars, knowing she was free. She took no notice of the dark forest, ignoring the sound of the ravenous wolves. When she entered the lawns she glanced over and saw that Hagrid was home. Detouring, she instead went to see him.

Knocking on the large wooden door she peered around, everything was still and quiet. Unnerving. Hermione knocked louder. There was a bang and the sound of whining and scratching at the door.

"Who's there?" cried a voice; it was rough and slurred a little. It was Hagrid.

"It's Hermione, come on Hagrid it's kind of chilly out here." Hermione replied nervously, she forgot that she looked a right mess; too late now. The door swung open and a huge shadow stood, blocking the fire light. He peered down at the small figure and moved out of the way so she could enter, Fang immediately bounded up and licked her face, she laughed; it was a haunted sound of her former self; she cringed. She stood at the warm fire; her back to Hagrid.

"Hermione! What happen to yeh!?! Yeh look a mess!" Hagrid exclaimed as he put a large silver kettle over the fire, steam rose instantly. Hermione sat down, her head bowed.

"I had a bad summer, Hagrid." She stated quietly. Hagrid handed her a large cup of tea, she sipped it.

"Now you tell me about it. Yeh want a biscuit?" he offered, holding a large tray. She took one and he sat down.

"It all began the first day I got home…"she started, stopping frequently when the sobs became too much. She showed him some of her scars on her arms and legs. Hagrid interrupted occasionally with the odd outburst of rage and disbelief.

The sun was starting to rise over the mountains when Hermione eventually finished her story. All the biscuits were gone. She was cradled in Hagrid's log like arms as he gently soothed her. She was nearly asleep when there was a loud knock on his wooden door. Hermione yelped in surprise and hid behind one of his red armchairs, fearing the worst. Hagrid stood and bounded to the window.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Hermione its okay." He tried to persuade her but she wouldn't leave her hiding place. Hagrid opened the door and allowed Professor Dumbledore to step in, greeting him warmly.

"Ah Hagrid, good morning. I believe you have an unexpected visitor and I must ask her to come out of her hiding place. Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore said aloud to the room. Hermione peeked over the arm chair and eventually stepped to the side. "Miss Granger, have no fear. Now I believe you were coming to ask me something late last night. Don't look so surprised, I know a great deal of the happenings and as a matter of fact was on my way to retrieve you from you're house." He said, his voice was soft and understanding.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could stay at the castle until the start of term, I know students aren't officially allowed but I have no money and nowhere to go, please, don't make me go back. I can't go back!" She said as she became hysterical, Hagrid strode over and rapped his arm around her lightly as she sobbed into his sleeve.

"Well of course you may stay, I wouldn't dream of making you go back! But you can stay on one condition only." Professor Dumbledore said smiling; his electric blue eyes twinkled in the sun light as he clasped his hands together. Hermione gulped. "You can help Hagrid out here with some chores every second day and I will be delighted to pay you 6 galleons each worked day, plus the open air will do you wonders." He laughed as Hermione ran up and hugged him tightly, thanking him form her heart. "First however, maybe you should get cleaned up, get some proper food in you and a good…erm…days rest."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was deadly silent as an invisible breeze coursed through the perfect green grass and through the proud summer trees. The well kept grounds were covered in shadow from the over drifting clouds which threatened rain as they grumbled menacingly. In the centre of the vast and deserted land was an ancient mansion. The servants call it the 'Eye of the Storm' for only true horrors take place behind those glistening, blackened windows and behind the thick, scrubbed walls. It was a hellish realm of which magic was the heart.

The dustless halls were deserted and unlit. The portraits glared from each wall in every corridor, their merciless eyes stared unblinkingly at the cold, stone floors. Silence erupted through the mansion, bouncing off each magnificent oak door and every elegant stone carving. It stormed into each room, suffocating them. Only one room remained alive with the warmth of a fire and the sounds of the living.

Inside, the white walls were layered with enormous book shelves filled with unusual and spell binding books. Before the grand window which oversaw the land, was a massive, well kept and freshly polished mahogany desk. Ancient pieces of parchment littered the surface with many feathered quills scattered on top. A figure sat on the expensive, black leather chair and stared through stormy, hateful eyes as another figure leaned against the fireplace. His pale face half shadowed as his blonde hair fell in front of his silver eyes which burned with the fire into which he furiously stared. A snarl twisted his soft, pink lips and rage layered every pointed feature. His overly white knuckles tightened against the solid white marble of the mantle. His hard voice echoed over the crackling of the wood.

"You can **not** make me do that. I refuse." He said with a voice layered with disgust. He kept his eyes on the fire but he knew that the man, his father, had left the comfort of his chair. A firm hand pressed against his shoulder, he winced at the sudden contact. The pressure grew more intense as did the silence.

"You **will** obey me or else you **will** suffer the consequences." Demanded the stern and hating voice of his father. Tearing his gaze away from the raging flames, he glared into the silver pits and defiantly shrugged of his hand.

"Not this time, _father_." He spat, "I refuse, I won't do such things to innocent people!" he all but shouted, his hands tense by his side as fists. His teeth gritted together as he stared up at the evil before him. He barged past the man violently.

"Draco, do not make me-" his father warned but he was soon cut short.

"I am not one of your slaves! You cannot and will not make me do anything I don't want to do! For 11 years I have suffered under your influence, your malice, 11 years!" Draco strode forward, his face turned gradually red as he spat out the words. "No longer! I will bear it no longer! I'm finished with you father! Leaving and I am never coming back!"

Draco turned once more and began to storm out, but his father quickly cast a spell so the study door abruptly swung shut with a loud, heart-jumping bang. He spun around and glared at the man who stood menacingly before him, his wand slid stealthy into his right hand, a low growl erupted from his throat, as he strode closer, positioning himself into a fighting stance, he was relaxed and ready to defend himself.

The pair had no idea that the Lady of the house was scurrying hurriedly around Draco's room, packing his clothes and possessions. Though she dared not use magic she had the help of her personal servant, Terry, who's bat-like ears flopped around as she busied herself, she packed everything very precisely and only when the lid of the large, polished and expensive trunk slammed shut did she look at her mistress. Her long blonde hair hung loose and unhealthy around her overly pale face which was drawn and thin with tension and stress. Her blue eyes were dull and tearful as she shook with sobs. Terry ran to her mistress and took her hand, her large emerald eyes shone in the fading light.

"He will be okay Miss; Master Draco is tougher than yous think." She squeaked quietly, rubbing the Lady's hand. She shook her head sorrowfully as she peered down at her little friend.

"Terry, you must protect him, it is my wish that you take him to Dumbledore, and he will be safe there. You must stay with him and guide him towards the light. For me." She whispered as she took her hand from the quivering elf, and unclasped her favourite necklace; it was silver with Celtic knot, she gave it to the reluctant elf, "for me please, you have always been a good friend, please."

Terry tearfully took the necklace and hugged her mistress, an explosion echoed into the room, the Lady rushed from the room, Terry remained to send the luggage to a safe place by ancient magic and rushed out after her.

The doors of the study bust open to reveal Draco and his father engrossed in a fierce fight, red and green flashes whizzed in every direction, always missing their target. The marble fireplace was covered in soot and pieces of debris were scattered along the scorched floor. Many books were blown to pieces, scorched and burnt paper fell like snow unto the battling pair. Her husband conjured a snake which distracted Draco for a mere second, as he expertly killed it. That second however was all it took for Lucius to gain advantage. A flash of red knocked Draco to the ground and his wand and only weapon rolled away out of reach, he had no time to regain it however before his father towered over him.

"You forced me to do this." He sneered, his lips curled in disgust. He raised his wand and pointed it at his son, looking into his defiant eyes.

Draco refused to let him win and kicked his father's knee with practiced precision and as expected, his father cried in pain and dropped his defences long enough for Draco to scramble to his feet and punch him so he sprawled to the floor, blood seeped out of his nose and dripped onto the dusty floor. Draco turned to the door; his face grew softer as he saw his mother and Terry. It was then that hate twisted his father's heart and he cast the Killing Curse.

"Avadra Kederava!" he cried, his voice rasped and growled deeply.

Many things happened in that moment as the green light flashed towards Draco, who froze, rooted in shock. His mother screamed and bolted forward, threw herself in front of the curse, her body clung to Draco's as she looked up at him for the last time. A single tear rolled down her angelic face as her soul left her body, leaving it limp and heavy in Draco's arms. He stared down at her lifeless, blue eyes, and whimpered, tears flooded down his own pale face. His father was too shocked to move and it was then that Terry grabbed Draco and with him still clinging to his mother's body they vanished into the night.


End file.
